24fandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Weiss
Rob Weiss was the Chief of Staff to President Allison Taylor during Day 8, replacing Ethan Kanin. Kanin stated that he recommended Weiss to Taylor because she needed someone that would stand up to her. He was taken into custody by Secret Service for his role is assisting David Brucker and Adrion Bishop in the operation to turn over Omar Hassan to the terrorists in order to prevent a radiological attack on New York. Before Day 8 Rob Weiss worked for the administration of President Allison Taylor and, when Ethan Kanin was named Secretary of State, he recommended Weiss to take his place as White House Chief of Staff because he wasn't afraid to speak up, even to the president. He claimed that Taylor needed that. It was Weiss who petitioned President Taylor to have CTU recommissioned and he had Brian Hastings put in charge of the New York branch. Day 8 Between 12:00am and 1:00am Weiss called Brian Hastings and chastised him for the botched operation with Vladimir Laitanan. He said that the operation needed someone to blame and that Hastings should make Renee Walker that person. Weiss said that having Hastings fired would make both of them look bad as Weiss suggested Hastings for the job. Later, between 5:00am and 6:00am, President Taylor and her inner circle learn of a threat made by Samir Mehran - that they hand over Omar Hassan or face the detonation of a radiological bomb in the heart of Manhattan. However, President Taylor adamantly refused to give into his demands. Rob Weiss, disagreeing with President Taylor's decision, was reluctant to take further action. However, he eventually was persuaded by David Brucker to take part in a plot that would involve Hassan being abducted without President Taylor's knowledge. Ethan Kanin inadvertently discovered Brucker and Weiss' intentions to undermine President Taylor's decision, and earnestly told them to reconsider. However, he suddenly suffered cardiac arrest, and despite Weiss' urging for medical assistance, Brucker refused and told him that Kanin could be helped after the plot was carried out. Weiss and Brucker obtained information regarding the route in which Jack Bauer, Renee Walker, and a team of Secret Service agents were escorting Hassan and his family. Their initial operation to abduct Hassan failed, as the entirety of Brucker's mercenary unit was killed, save for its leader Adrion Bishop. Jack Bauer extracted information of the plot from Bishop, and passed it on to President Taylor. Soon after, Hassan disabled Bauer and turned himself over to Bishop. President Taylor was shocked to discover the plot, and confronted Weiss and Brucker with their treachery, and in the process found Ethan Kanin, close to death from the heart attack. Livid with rage and disappointment, she sent in a team of agents to apprehend Weiss and Brucker. She angrily questioned and chastised Weiss for his insubordination, yet Weiss defied her even still, reminding her that they successfully carried out the deal, saving many American lives. Allison Taylor called him a traitor to his country, and stated that she would be willing to personally execute Rob for the act. Along with Brucker, he was taken into custody by the Secret Service. Live appearances See also nl:Rob Weiss Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:U.S. government officials Category:White House Chiefs of Staff Category:Taylor administration personnel Category:Living characters